


Accidentally calling R

by Get_below_my_line_of_vision



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Holding Hands, M/M, Oblivious Enjolras
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 11:32:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16831777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Get_below_my_line_of_vision/pseuds/Get_below_my_line_of_vision
Summary: Enjolras calls Grantaire 'R' for the first time.Plus it's snowing.They also hold hands for the first time.





	Accidentally calling R

Winter days were always dark and cold; in fact, it always felt like there was no sun at all, that Enjolras woke to night and slept at complete, still darkness. Nothing moved, nothing sparked colour, and at the end of the day, these strange living conditions comforted him. Everything went according to plan, with little to no missteps. If there was a hiccup to his day, it was, without doubt, Grantaire. That drunkard... Initially he had wanted to kick him away from the Musain, but he kept crawling back like an insect. Even when he had insulted him several times, calling him worthless (which he regretted as soon as the words seeped out of his mouth, but had a stubborn personality to apologise), Grantaire only mockingly bowed at him, taking no offence.  
For the love of God, he had no idea what to do with the man.

Although, those hiccups had some warmth in them. As if they were in a moment in summer. Grantaire's smile had some sort of charm only Enjolras could see. Sometimes, he would stare around at Les Amis to try and spot anyone who found Grantaire as fascinating as he did. But there were always the same results. It was only him. Only Enjolras who felt as if his heart was on fire and his lungs were suffocating whenever Grantaire was nearby.

Enjolras was standing outside of the Musain as he contemplated what exactly these feelings were. Was it hatred? Was it suspicion of some sort? A fascination of some kind? He couldn't assign any roles to these emotions; after all, he had never experienced this at all. Not even at the minimum amount. All of the sudden, this wave of summer breeze hit him when he had met Grantaire. The awkward, cynical, charming man. Enjolras hated him. No, he loved to hate him. His thoughts paused for a few moments. He loved to pretend to hate him. Oh God... Did he...? Grantaire, of all people? Enjolras wanted to sprint away from the Musain. Then, he could still feel his rapid heartbeats, that they weren't controlled by Grantaire's presence. That there was only a mere correlation of coincidences, that Enjolras had a heart condition or something; definitely not harbouring feelings towards Grantaire...

The gloomy sky conjured up snow to gently find their place on the ground. Apparently, their targets also included Enjolras.  
As a result, obviously, he was cold, freezing. However, he refused to enter back into the mildly warm building. Grantaire was there after all, he didn't want to face him after the realisation of the truth.  
"Hey, Enjolras" a voice called out behind him.  
Enjolras had changed his mind, he definitely wanted to enter back into the Musain, after all, Grantaire was no longer inside.  
"Apollo," The voice called out for him again.  
"What?" He tried to be as harsh as possible.  
"Okay, how come you hate me when I call you Apollo, yet when I call you by your human name, you don't respond?"  
"Enjolras is not my human name. It's my birth name."  
"What's the difference?"  
"You're getting on my nerves, R."  
"I'm just kidding!" Grantaire opened his mouth to shape more useless (as Enjolras viewed it) words, until the situation dawned upon him.  
For the first time in forever, Enjolras ad called him 'R'. A nickname that only his closest friends address him by.  
"Enj, you said it," Grantaire said breathlessly, his voice in shock.  
"What do you mean?"  
"You said my name."  
Enjolras stared at him, as if that was the only way to scoop more information out of him, "Yeah, I called you 'Grantaire'."  
"No."  
"Yes."  
"No."  
"Yes!"  
"No, R-!" Enjolras forgot what he was about to complain about. "Holy Patria, I did call you 'R'."  
This was the first time Enjolras ever admitted that Grantaire's statement was true, so understandably Grantaire was shocked as Enjolras was.

To a third party, this entire situation through the window of the Musain was the most confusing, dramatic confrontation anyone had seen on that day.  
Though the window they could see Enjolras arguing, using his hands, and Grantaire covering his face in embarrassment.  
No one could hear their awkward conversation.

"So, that means you like me?" Grantaire had hope in his eyes.  
"What, no." Enjolras protested.  
"But you never call your friends by their nicknames!"  
"Well- Yeah, that's true- but still!"  
"Still what?"  
"I need to think more about our... whatever this is."  
Grantaire gave out an over exaggerated sigh. "You know, You need to stop doing these equations in your head. Be... spontaneous, yeah?"  
Enjolras was too deep in thought to respond. Therefore, Grantaire gives up in trying to communicate with him and instead holds his hand to lead him to a nearby pub. Enjolras didn't objectify. Instead, he held his hand tight, smiling subconsciously.

**Author's Note:**

> Enjolras didn't even know he was gay until this moment, and honestly, he handles it pretty well.


End file.
